Silkwat Jenazad
Silkwat Jenazad was the Demon God Fist of''' Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists''' and former master to Raden Tidat Jihan. 'Appearance' Jenazad is usually seen in Tidat clothes and a unique looking demon mask and has tan colored skin. During his fight with Hongō, the mask is completely destroyed. Underneath his mask, he is a dark-skinned man with a narrow jaw-line and shoulder-length hair with bangs framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes. Despite being of age similar to Hayato Fūrinji, his appearance is that of a young and handsome man in his early to mid 20s. However, only his face retains this youthful look while the rest of his body is more appropriately aged for a man of his years. These traits, as revealed in chapter 459, are due to the unique nature of an imperfect form of longevity technique he used on himself. 'Personality' Sadistic, amoral, insane and sociopathic, Jenazad is a man who has become consumed by his fame in his country, truly believing himself to be a god among men and has no qualms about sacrificing people to further his own goals, even delighting in others suffering. Like other members of Yami he sees his martial arts style as the strongest and calls it "Supreme Silat". He is very strict with high expectations for his disciple and followers, well-known for cold-heartedly disposing those who fail him or are merely not to his liking, as seen when he causes an avalanche to bury Jihan for not having killed Kenichi quickly enough. He is completely unconcerned about losing his disciple, boasting that he could easily train someone else to his level to replace him. When it comes to his own country and people, Jenazad has no care for them and has no problem in abandoning them when they are injured or killed. He is a very battle-loving person, as he kept wanting to step in and fight when he saw Shio Sakaki 'battle Cyril. Jenazad seemingly enjoys watching a good match, such as watching Hongō's and Sakaki's fight and Kenichi's and Miu's fight. He has a unique "kakakakaka" laugh and has a strong liking for fruits; it being next best thing for him, especially kaki and loquat. When he visits Japan he always buys boxes of kaki fruit since they are hard to come by in his country, and he even eats pineapples whole without worrying about the sharp spines on it. He enjoys fruit as a way to quench his so-called thirst. According to 'Akira Hongō, Jenazad follows the way of the Demon, something not even Ryōzanpaku 'or even 'Yami follows, further showing his heartlessness in battle. Similar to Isshinsai Ogata, Jenazad also used his disciple and his followers as test subjects for the martial arts, constantly making them kill each other, then kills the winner as a another test for mastering martial arts. It should be noted that although Ogata experimented with people because of his love of martial arts, Jenazad experimented only for the sake of developing his "Supreme Silat" style. Also of note is that he has no qualms about going against both Ryōzanpaku and Yami at the same time, claiming that the One Shadow, Nine Fists was merely a "temporary truce between masters". He's also arrogant, which cost him his life in his fight with Hongō, as when he let his guard down having believed Hongō to be dead, Hongō rose up again and almost got killed by him because he underestimated him and was later killed when Hongō tricked him by using the same move again and was killed by Hongō due to his arrogance. He was willing to kill his own Master after becoming a master himself. Jenazad seems to hold a grudge against Hayato Fūrinji, as shown when he tried to brainwash his granddaughter, she is still able to hold back in her fight with Kenichi. However, in a flashback of the elder, it's implied the two may have been friends once where it is implied Jenazad is the one that taught the Elder Tidat medicine. This hatred extends to Hayato's very bloodline, as he blames it for keeping her from being fully under his control. However, this may also have been due to the former comradeship of the disciples and his possible defeat at the hands of the Elder, upon which he wishes to take revenge on his granddaughter. Jenazad has also developed a dislike for Kenichi due to seeing Hayato in Kenichi and Kenichi being a reason that he cannot completely control Miu. 'History' At some point in Jenazad's youth, he completed his training in Pencak Silat by killing his master in battle. His master's dying words were congratulations, calling him a perfect warrior that will unlikely ever meet a one stronger than him. He also warned Jenazad that should he ever meet defeat, the reason would not be because of greater might or skills, it will most likely come from a greater tenacity towards martial arts. About thirty years before the start of the series, Jenazad took part in a war against a Western power, leading a guerilla unit on the front line. Having single-handedly saved his country from near-extinction, he rose to earn the name of Demon Fist God. Despite the fame he obtained, he grew uncomfortable with the steady and peaceful era he had unknowingly created. Seeking to restore his country to its war-torn time, he began to discreetly place conflict amongst his people so as to make use of his skills again. These actions apparently attracted the attention of Yami, and after a couple of years, he decided to join Yami to better attain his goals. Furthermore, in his goal to grow ever stronger, he began having his subordinates fight and kill each other as a form of research in order to study and experiment with their Silat styles, as a part of his goal of making his own Supreme Silat style progress. At some point in time he fought against Hayato Fūrinji, giving the Invincible Superman a difficult match, but the battle ended before a winner could be decided because the Elder had to leave due to his ship, which was going to leave soon. They exchanged knowledge and techniques before Jenazad went insane. He seems to be one of the more respected members of Yami as Cyril Rahman addressed him as "Jenazad-dono", "dono" being an honorific between "san" and "sama" in level of respect. At some point Silcardo kidnapped a very talented disciple from the Armed Division and train him in [[Pencak Silat|'Pencak Silat']]. He named him [[Pengulu Sankan|'Pengulu Sankan']] and turn him into a murderous beast who kills on sight. Some years after this, he begins training the Royal Family of Tidat in Silat, as part of his plan to gain their trust and gain complete control over the rest of the country. During this time, he takes the crowned prince, Raden Tidat Jihan, and moulds him into his disciple. While in Yami one day, Sho Kano would attempt to learn Silat from Jenazad. Jenazad however, wanted to see if he was worthy and told his disciple Jihan to fight and try to kill Shō. Shō was able to win his fight with Jihan and Jenazad decided to train him. 'Skill' A living legend and hero of god-like status in his homeland, Jenazad is undoubtedly a remarkable master-class fighter, even by Ryōzanpaku and Yami standards. He is one of the most powerful masters of Yami, Even for OSNF's standards. His skills are such that by purely using his specialty of Pencak Silat, he single-handedly changed the flow of his homeland's war and was the only one of two known people with whom Hayato Fūrinji himself admitted that he had a tough fight with. Another demonstration of his power is that he believes he is powerful enough to take on two extraordinary master-class fighters like Sakaki and Hongō , members of Ryōzanpaku '''and '''Yami's One Shadow Nine Fists '''respectively, at the same time (albeit they were already tired and battered) and critically wounded the latter at full strength while sustaining minor injuries himself, only losing in the end because he let his guard down in the final moment. Both Sakaki and Hongō admit that Junazard is stronger then either of them. On top of that, he claims to be able to raise a disciple to Yomi's level in no time. Though unclear if he was boasting, the fact that he shows no hesitance in disposing of his fallen disciple may prove that he is not joking about his abilities to raise disciples. Both his former master and his disciple Jihan noted that he was a perfect warrior. * '''Silat Master: Due to his years of experience and pride in Silat, he has extensive knowledge of Silat and all its styles, in addition to mastering them. Similar to Hayato Fūrinji, he has also created his own personal techniques, referring to them as his "secret silat techniques." It was unknown how many he had and had only used one of them. Even while still young, he flawlessly defeated and killed his own master in battle with no visible injuries of his own. Believing Silat to be the ultimate martial art, he has mastered all its styles and techniques, both unarmed and weapons-based, and has refined them. Ultimately, he molded them and developed new techniques to create a unique style called "Supreme Silat". * Master Strategist and Tactician: Having lead a resistance force to successfully drive away an enemy army, Jenazad has proven himself a remarkable tactician. Repeatedly, he has also shown himself to be a very crafty manipulator, using various unorthodox tactics to deceive and use his enemies to suit his needs. He is able to create a type of serum to force Miu to fall under his control and carefully watch her growth with his medicine taking over. He was even able to guess correctly on where Hongō was going to strike when he got up to strike him from behind, knowing Hongō was going to do a reckless move. * Leadership Skills: Jenazad is an extremely remarkable leader where it is mentioned that his leadership over a ragtag team of Silat practitioners using rudimentary weapons allowed him to successfully drive back an invading army with advanced weaponry and war machines when it was initially believed that the Tidat Kingdom would have been conquered because of its small size and underdevelopment. This feat led him to be seen as a heroic figure even amongst his closest followers despite them fully aware of his cruel nature and the people of the Tidat Kingdom showed more loyalty and admiration to him than the royal family itself. In fact when he had disposed of his disciple, Raden Tidat Jihan (whom had survived the attempt at his life), he had boasted himself as a god which is something proven true when the Tidat citizens worshipped him and were prepared to kill themselves in his name like a god. *'Immense Reflexes: '''He is able to stand on the side of a tower with minimal effort while facing off against Hongō and move and even stand on his toes with little effort. Junazard can even fight while on the side of the tower all the while not falling off and keeping Hongō on the defense for most of the fight. Silkwat can move his body in such a way that he strikes several vital organs of his opponent at the same time. *'Immense Strength:' He has constantly shown remarkable strength and power. The strength of his blows can literary split the water in the swimming pool in two and is physically strong enough to nonchalantly plow through brick walls. He is able to launch shockwaves with his mere voice that can easily cause an avalanche. He can destroy a tower where he and Hongō were fighting with minor effort. His toes are strong enough to allow him to stay on the side with ease and even keep up on the side of a tower without falling off with ease. Jenazad is strong enough to completely overpower Akira Hongō, lifting the former up in the air with only one finger as well as penetrating Hongō's steel like arms. *'Immense Speed': Jenazad is capable of moving incredibly fast as he is able to make 9 after images of his self with his great speed, the highest amount shown so far. The speed of his attacks are so great he can attack with his hands and feet at the same time. He's capable of moving along the side of a tower without falling off and able to keep someone like Hongō on the defense for the majority of the time. *'Immense Killing Intent': Jenazad's killing intent could cover a large area and is capable of causing all people he is looking at to pass out or shake with fear. *'Immense Sei Ki': Jenazad can stop incoming attacks by powerful opponents such as Akira Hongō with his Ki alone as if the later had ran into a force field. *'Enhanced Endurance: Despite being on the verge of death, Jenezad claimed he had just enough strength to finish off Hongō. '''Plot Overview 'Yomi Introduction Arc' He was first shown through a computer screen along with the other nine fist members in a meeting discussing their plans for war against Ryōzanpaku, though his face is not seen. 'Snow Summit Arc' Later he is seen on the snowy mountains telling his disciple, Raden Tidat Jihan;' '''to dispose of Kenichi by any means necessary. During their fight, he was likely watching their fight from a distance and was getting furious as his disciple was losing as their fight dragged on. After Jihan and Kenichi fell off the snow lift station, he appeared before them and announced his decision of disowning Jihan as his disciple and caused an avalanche to bury them. Before leaving, he tells Jihan that he is not worthy to learn the '''Supreme Silat' and that his royal heritage is nothing compared to Jenazad's own status as a god: the Demon Fist God. With his disciple now presumed deceased, Jenazad took this opportunity to complete his secret take over of Tidat. He also began looking for possible disciple replacements for Jihan. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Shortly after the Desperate Fight of Disciples tournament invasion, he was seen alongside the other One Shadow Nine Fists members discussing the problem with Ryōzanpaku and the possible new leader for Yomi. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' He later decided to take Rachel Stanley as a candidate for his new disciple despite the fact that the green (referring to color, not amateurism) of Lucha Libre is still strong within her, but considers the possibility of pulling that green out. Jenazad and Cyril Rahman next shown about to fight Sakaki in a helicopter. Despite his bloodlust and desire to fight Sakaki, Jenazad is told by Cyril to stay out of the fight since Yami's policy restricts them to one-on-one fights. 'Sakaki and Hongō Arc' Much later, he is watches the fight between Sakaki and Hongō and finally decides to take Miu on as a disciple by kidnapping her while the God Fist and Sakaki were busy with their death match, erasing her memories with his Amnesia Fist and bringing her aboard a plane. After the plane crashes, Miu is brought to a village and unable to control her killing intent, tries to attack anyone who goes near her. Only after a few days pass is Jenazad able to calm her down. 'Miu Rescue Arc' Jenazad then began to teach her Silat, under the disguise of a kind person named Yudis, in hopes of gaining a new disciple. Noticing the arrival of Sakaki and Hongō, he and his followers left his village before Kenichi and the others arrived. He then returned to watch Miu (who he renamed Bulu) fight Kenichi to see how far she has come in her training and his brainwashing. While seeing how deep Kenichi is engraved in her heart, he takes an unconscious Kenichi with Miu to another location and plans to have Miu fight him in a death match in hopes of having her kill the man she loves. As he watches the fight, he notes how Miu can still hold back despite his control on her. Jenazad, realizing that Miu's natural compassion was still holding her back from killing and being completely brainwashed, decided to take an alternate path by unleashing Pengulu Sankan, whose failed training resulted in him becoming a mindless killer, in hopes that he could pressure Miu enough to kill and become fully brainwashed. Kenichi yells at Jenazad, resolving to bring her back despite whatever plans he has for her. Jenazad merely laughed at the boy, stating he's going to die soon and commenting on his youth and Hayato's interest in him, but tells him to not preach what he can't do and just sit there and watch. With Sakaki and Hongō arriving to help save Kenichi and Miu, Jenazad, putting on his mask decides to face them while stating to himself that he won't let them interfere with his disciple's final lesson. He arrives in front of Sakaki and faces off with Hongō. There fight grows intense enough for them to go outside and destroy one of the towers. Once Hongō manages to force him to his level of fighting, he unleashes a powerful Karate move on Jenazad. Once Jenazad decides to fight seriously, he gains the upper hand and forces Hongō on the defense by slamming himself to the ground and even forcing him to dislocate his right arm and left leg. He manages to attack Hongō again with his secret Silat move to finish the fight. Hongō broke out of it by flexing his muscles and, after Jenazad insults Shō by stating he's now dead, Hongō attacked furiously all around the area. Just as Jenazad strikes with his fingers, Hongō was able to counter by hitting his fingers in perfect accuracy and deal a powerful move on Jenazad's face. However, Jenazad dodged at the last second with his mask now destroyed. He acknowledged Hongō's skill in managing to destroy his mask, with Hongō shortly after releasing a flurry of attacks which allowed him to nearly hit Jenazad with a thrust to the left eye. However, Jenazad managed to inflict devastating damage on Hongō in return, after which he defeated Hongō with relative ease, commenting on the difference between their experience in battle. Just as he boasts wanting to take down Sakaki now, he's shocked to see Hongō get up behind him and, unleashing his trump card: The God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite. Jenazad realized that he couldn't dodge it and one of the moves was a feint and managed to guess right and barely dodge the blow and says his farewell to Hongō and finishes him off for good this time. He then sets his bloodlust towards Sakaki. However, at that moment, Hongō rises again with Jenazad's hands still inside his body shocked that Hongō isn't dead and angrily shouts asking why he just won't die. Jenazad strikes inside his organs to cause more blood to rush out and stops Hongō from attacking but is shocked after realizing Hongō used the organ lifting technique and is tightening his muscles to keep Jenazad from moving his arms. Just as Jenazad releases himself from Hongō believing him to cause Hongō to not be able to attack again, Hongō uses the God Hand Inyou Kyokuha Nukite again to keep Jenazad from moving again while Jenazad angrily realizes that this whole time the battle was all preparation for him to use the same move on Jenazad again. Hongō tells Jenazad to do one final exchange with fists again and as Jenazad grabs his right arm believing it to be the fake due to how damaged it is. Hongō however, kicks his own thrust to give it more of a boost revealing his injured right arm to be the final blow using his true ultimate move: The God Hand Leg Wave Twist Thrust. This pierces through Jenazad's stomach finally defeating the Silat warrior who comments on Hongō's tenacity towards martial arts. Hongō admits that Jenazad is stronger than him but states that victory is his. As Hongō takes his arm out of him Jenazad laughs menacingly admitting how the day he would actually be defeated would come and congratulates Hongō's victory. He asks if Hongō can come closer so he can see the face of the man who defeated him, but Hongō retreats back and Jenazad laughs again commenting on Hongō's sharp senses since Jenazad admits he had enough strength to drag Hongō down with him to Hell with a move strong enough to mortally wound him. Just as Jenazad said Hongō's full name, Miu regains consciousness and charges at Hongō due to Jenazad's brainwashing still affecting her. Jenazad believes this to be his last chance, but is shocked to see Miu only run up to him and try to stop the bleeding while Jenazad comments on how it's impossible since he only planted hatred and rage in her and tells her his wound is useless to treat. As Sakaki makes it to the top he tells Jenazad about how he forgot all the things about martial arts from being swallowed up from Martial arts madness, shocking Jenazad. As Miu tries to tell him not to die, Jenazad just says she's a stupid girl and that it's already too late and dies while standing with a sinister smile on his face. All of his warriors and people before him all bow to mourn his loss. The Tidat army arrive to take control now that he's dead and wish to take his body for themselves. However, Jihan and the elder arrive to stop them now that Jihan is a king he takes control of the army to keep them from killing everyone. Jihan himself mourns the death of his master and has General Gaja take Jenazad's body to have it buried and only tell Jihan of its location. 'Battle Log' 'Past Battle' *'vs Jenazard's Master (won, killed him)' *'vs Hayato Fūrinji (gave the Elder a hard time, it was a draw or a friendly sparing, because in Hayato's memories they are sitting on a tree like friends and talking when the Elder has to leave to catch a ship)' *'vs Several Tidat warriors in a war (won)' *'vs Several UN solders (won)' 'Present Battle' *'vs Shio Sakaki (undecided)' *'vs Miu Furinjii (won)' *'vs Sakaki and Hongō (both heavily injured) (undecided)' *'vs Hongō round 2 (Lost, was killed)' Trivia *Jenazad is the first member of Yami to have been killed and the first master in the current story line to have been killed. *It was inferred in a flashback that Jenazad and Hayato Fūrinji may have been friends in the past. *He is one of two people in the series that have been mentioned to be on par with Hayato Fūrinji and be able to give him a hard time during a fight, the other being Ōganosuke Yogi. *Jenazad means Corpse in Indonesian (actually 'Jenazah' is the word, there might be some sort of mistake in the author's wording, although 'Jasad' could also mean Body/Corpse. It is possible that 'Jenazad' is a mix of both words). * He carves his own masks in his spare time and might be the one with the greatest sense for art in the OSNF after Gaidar. * His diet only consists of fruit, and he dislikes fish, wheat, and meat.. * He likes to dabble in politics and experiment on disciples as a hobby * All lines said when he played "family" when Miu was brainwashed were written by him. Matsuena wonders whether he might have had the talent to become a playwright. * He always eats the whole fruit including peel and seeds, he wants to ingest the whole perfect thing. * He and [[Kenichi Shirahama|'Kenichi Shirahama']] are the same height: 165cm. * For Indonesian Techiniques: Some of his technique's names do not make much sense in Indonesian (e.g. Jatuhan Puncak Pohon), while others are named correctly (e.g. Tendangan Guling Tanah, Penghancur Punggung, Serangan Harimau, Penembakan Hasrat Membunuh, Pusaran Halilintar, and Topan Kait.) Category:Deceased Category:Dou Category:Gedou Category:Male Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Pencak Silat Users Category:Master Category:Advance Grand Master Category:Indonesian characters Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character